


The State of Modern Cinema

by The_Rifleman



Category: DCU (Comics), Jonah Hex (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Jonah and Gina going to the movies. Based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Modern Cinema

Jonah Hex and Gina Green stepped out of the seedy little dollar theater in downtown Metropolis along with a small crowd of unhappy looking people.

"That was the sorriest thing I ever did see," Jonah said with hurt in his voice.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," said Gina. "At least they got the scar right."

"My scar is way worse than that!" shouted Jonah and some people turned and glanced at him. Most just thought he was a cosplayer and quickly went back to minding their own business. "And I ain't got magic powers," Jonah went on. "And Tallulah wasn't nothing like..."

"Okay, okay," said Gina. "So you didn't like the movie. All movies about historical figures take liberties; Billy the Kid vs. Dracula, Abe Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter."

"And you like crap like that?" asked Jonah.

Gina smiled and shrugged.

"Well, there was the museum, then the movie, anything else you want to show me about myself to piss me off further?" said Jonah.

"Nah, let's just go back to the motel and you can show me the real Jonah," Gina said as she wrapped her arm around Jonah's arm and put her head on his shoulder. And that's exactly what they did, walking far away from the theater showing Jonah Hex starring Josh Brolin.


End file.
